Il faut 7 jours pour faire un homme
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Croisade d'Erwin Smith 1) Lundi : jour de la lune 2) Mardi : jour de Mars, dieu de la guerre 3) Mercredi : jour de Mercure, dieu du voyage 4) Jeudi : jour de Jupiter et Zeus, dieux de la foudre 5) Vendredi : jour de Vénus, déesse de l'amour 6) Samedi : jour de Saturne/Chronos : dieu du temps 7) Dimanche : jour du Seigneur
1. Chapter 1

**Ce recueil est écrit dans le cadre de la Croisade d'Erwin Smith du forum APDES.**

* * *

 **Lundi : le jour de la lune : maternité**

Un cri brisa le silence de la nuit. Il fut suivit par de nombreux d'autres tous aussi terrifiant puis enfin on vint chercher le père. Celui-ci rentra dans sa maison et découvrit avec plaisir que sa femme était encore en vie.

Celle-ci, fatiguée mais souriante, était en train de prendre le petit corps gigotant des bras de l'infirmière pour le serrer contre elle.

« Alors ? s'enquit l'homme avec impatience.

C'est un garçon monsieur, déclara l'infirmière en souriant.

Je te présente Erwin Smith, renchérit sa femme avant de lui tendre le petit bébé blond. Notre premier enfant. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Mardi : le jours de Mars : dieu de la guerre**

La guerre n'était pas comme il l'avait imaginée. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une chose aussi atroce, aussi cruelle. Partout autour de lui, ses camarades tombaient pour ne plus jamais se relever. Le sang, les larmes coulaient à flot, et plus d'un avait fait dans son pantalon.

Rien n'aurait pu les préparer à cela. Pourtant il ne se découragea pas et continua à avancer, se concentrant sur les mouvement appris lors de l'entrainement et rien d'autre. Ce qui se passait en dehors ne devait pas le toucher et ne le toucherait pas.

Il était enfin prêt à se battre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mercredi : le jour de Mercure : dieu du voyage**

Lorsqu'Erwin reçut le faire part, Nile et Marie étaient déjà mariés depuis deux jours et il ressentit avec précision la distance qui le séparait de ses amis. Nile et lui ne s'étaient pratiquement jamais séparés depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et maintenant il se retrouvaient à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre, chacun ayant choisit un voyage différent.

Ainsi quand le jeune Dawk s'engageait dans la vie à deux, Erwin lui dirigeait ses yeux au-delà des murs.

Mais il restait encore des similitudes. Dans les deux cas, la destination finale était inconnue Dans les deux cas , c'était le chemin qui importait.


	4. Chapter 4

_Jeudi : le jour de Zeus mais aussi en langue anglaise de Thor qui sont tous les deux des dieux de la foudre et des éclairs_

La première fois qu'Erwin rencontra Hanji, il pleuvait. Les manœuvres du bataillon avait dû être annulés et tous étaient partis se mettre à l'abri dans un hangar désaffecté.

Mais alors qu'il vérifiait que tout le monde était bien réuni, il avait aperçu une femme dehors.

Sans hésiter une seconde, il s'était élancé pour lui demander de venir se réfugier avec eux.

À ce moment-là, la femme qui était en vérité un homme lui fit un grand sourire et répliqua que ce n'était pas possible, il devait absolument vérifier la résistance des Titans à l'électricité et également le taux de conductivité.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vendredi : le jour de Vénus : déesse de l'amour**

Clairement Erwin n'aurait jamais pu deviner les sentiments que Levi réveillerait chez lui. Jusque là seule Marie avait réussie à toucher son cœur et il en était bien satisfait.

Puis Levi avait débarqué dans sa vie par la fenêtre pour finir par squatter entièrement son esprit et pas uniquement pour ses qualités de combattant, ce qui était un comble quand on savait combien Erwin était obsessif dans son désir de protection.

Or cette fois il ne pouvait pas l'éloigner en prétextant qu'il devait combattre les Titans parce que justement il avait besoin de Levi pour les battre.

Game over Erwin.


	6. Chapter 6

Un chapitre qui ne se fera pas remarquer pour sa bonne humeur :)

 **Samedi : le jour de Sature (alias Chronos): dieu du temps**

Erwin ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il connaissait Mike. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de comptabiliser les heures passés avec son ami.

Néanmoins, le commandant Smith était certain d'une chose alors qu'il recevait l'avis de décès de l'autre blond. Ils n'avaient pas passés assez de temps ensemble. Il avait encore des milliers de choses à lui raconter ou à lui taire. Il devait le remercier d'être toujours présent quand il en avait besoin. Il voulait pouvoir être inviter à son mariage avec Nanaba, devenir le témoin de leur bonheur.

Mais il était trop tard.

L'horloge avait sonné.


	7. Chapter 7

_Au départ dans ma tête Erwin aurait dû mourir... et puis j'ai tué Mike au drabble précédent et je me suis que c'était trop._

* * *

Dimanche : le jour du Seigneur

Erwin n'avait jamais cru en aucun dieux. Il n'avait jamais compté que sur lui-même pour survivre et accomplir son devoir. Et il avait réussi. En sacrifiant un bras, des milliers d'hommes et l'amour de sa vie certes mais c'était quand même une réussite.

Armin était d'accord avec lui.

Le vieil homme était certain qu'il ferait un excellent successeur. Maintes fois par le passé, le blond avait prouvé son intelligence. Comme lui, il avait souffert et perdu des êtres chers. Comme lui, il ne reculait devant rien pour arriver à ses fins.

Erwin savait qu'il était l'enfant qu'il n'avait pu avoir.


End file.
